mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Pre-Invasion Timeline(Invasion:The Fight For Earth)
Here is the timeline, the timeline before the Invasion. This timeline is meant to show the economic, social and political situation from before the Invasion. Timeline 1508: Projarians begin work on Void Gates, after colonizing and conquering about 30% of the galaxy for Intergalactic Travel. 1509: Projarians become Aware of Humanity after a scout ship passes through the Sol System. The Projarians investigate the humans as they see potential for conquest. 1515: Praetorian Swarm heads for the Milky Way. 1600:The Senteniel Collective is born following mass resource depletion on their homeplanet and begin their expansion into space. 1632:The Projarians establish a few small research facilities on Luna and on Mars to study the humans and commence development of the Fringe Worlds for assistance in the construction of the Void Gates. 1680:The Farson Republic is contacted by the Projarians and as well as the Yōkai Federation, whom visited Earth thousands of years ago to uplift humanity and thus inspired Japanese mythology. 1709:The Projarians encounter the Romulan Empire and relations initially get sour between them. 1750:The humans reach the Industrial Revolution. Research on the humans begins to continue and Earth begins to heat up. 1846:The research stations are being abandoned as a result of more pressing matters within the Empire. 1900:The bases are almost fully abandoned except for one Lunar base left as a listening post on Earth. 1945:As the Second World War, also known as the Second Human Civil War to the Projarians, the humans enter the atomic age. This concerns the Empire so they send in a scout to check Earth's status. 1947:The Roswell UFO Incident:The Pojarian scout ship sent to Earth 2 years earlier crash lands on Earth following a system malfunction. The survivors and the wreck are captured by the American military and in light of these events Shadow 9, a top secret anti-alien defense force is activated by the US government to investigate UFO activity. 1962:The listening post on Luna is dismantled and after several scouts being sent to Earth, they stopped being sent with S9 being unable to intercept any one of these scout ships. As a result S9 is rendered as ineffective and dismantled. The Projarian Army Command begins to analize the files recovered. 1991:The First Cold War is over as the USSR collapses. The Prajerian Army Command decides the plans for an Earth invasion are a go. The fleets are expected to be ready Earth-year 2034. 2001:The 9/11 terrorist attacks happen on Earth as the War on Terror, also known as the Democratic War begins. 2013:The Praetorian Swarm is nearing the Milky Way as the War on Terror on Earth continues and the USA begins to get further involved in Syria by funding the rebels as part of the War on Terror. 2014: The USA now has 24 trillion dollars debt. 2015: The USA calls all the debts European nations owe. 2015: Many European nations go bankrupt. 2015: Germany bails Europe out. Many European nations are, to all intent and purposes, German provinces. France brings up a unification bill. It is voted through, and Europe unites as the European Federation, barring the UK, which remains independent. 2017: Scotland leaves the UK and joins the EF. 2018: Wales and Northern Ireland follow suit 2019: England finally joins the EF. 2020:A coup breaks out in Russia by several former Soviet hardliners and restore the old communist regime in Russia. The US economy crashes, but the effect is minimal to the rest of the world. The firs Lunar outposts are made by the Chinese and they become the 2nd nation to land humans on Luna. The Earth's oil production cannot cope with demand and is now considered to have reached the peak of production. This causes the Second Great Depression, causing gas lines to appear and rise of global instability. The world's Average temperatures reach +1 degree of warming. The methane in the Arctic begins to become exposed increasing the rate of global warming. The Greenland Ice Sheet begins to collapse and the deserts continue to expand. 2021: Gabon becomes the world's leading maganese producer. 2022: Nigeria, Congo-Brazaville and Argentina become the most major oil producing nations; after Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Kuwait, Mexico and USA. 2023: EF calls the US debt. USA stalls for time. 2023: The first martian outposts are established jointly by India and America all at the same time. The other superpowers race to establish bases on Luna. 2025: China has a change in leadership, and the new leader expands close to the farthest limit of the former Empire. 2027: The asteroid belt is being mined out by Planetary Resources Inc. with the new mining bots. 2030: The USA begins a downward spiral of debt, and is forced to begin cutting military funding. 2033: A US terrorist destroys FTSE, the One World Trade Center, the Big Ben and the St. Petersburg Cathedral. Large bombs explode in Beijing. St. Petersburg, New York City and London. The other superpowers blame the USA for the attacks. 2033.5: The UN confiscates the US Nuclear Arsenal as they cannot be trusted. Category:The Fight For Earth (map game) Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games Category:De